The Senshi of Dreams
by Tsuki-angel
Summary: Yume Hogoshino, yet another newly discovered Senshi who has mastered dreams. This is her story...along with the complications of a love triangle and someone who is out to murder her. Enjoy!
1. A Promise

Note: this whole story takes place in the future after the whole B.S.S.M series.

_A Promise

* * *

_

After the initial shock had worn off, they seemed to breathe normally.

"You're going WHERE?" Uranus, who had always been protective of me, was still spouting flames.

"Just…away for a bit," I replied, a bit flustered and shy about all the attention I was receiving from the Outer Senshi.

Everyone was gathered on Neptune for the annual gathering we have every once a month to discuss politics and family stuff.

"I didn't exactly volunteer to go to this place or anything!" My face was getting a little red.

Princess Neptune kindly walked over to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and kinda smiled at her. I was afraid since the time I stepped over the threshold to the Conversing Room that they would all hate me for my decision. I was taken aback by this sudden show of kindness and understanding.

Supported by the Princess of Neptune, I went forward and explained my situation to them.

The scouts kindly sat there and listened to my story. When I finished Pluto suggested that I inform Queen Serenity so as to not worry her, but I knew what was on their minds. The Royal Family's son; Prince Gideon. He was always very polite to in the past 13 years, but his behavior never implied that he liked me. The Outer Senshi obviously thought otherwise.

But, deep in my heart, the part that I didn't want to admit. The part of me that I was afraid of: love. Since I was born, every person I ever loved has met the hands of death or otherwise. The span of peace between the years that the Outer Senshi found me and the year I was left on the ISS unnerved me. It was unnatural for the people closest to me to live so long. So I refused to admit that I had feelings for the Prince in order to preserve his life.

The Prince I didn't want to face, but a meeting with the Queen was unavoidable. Hopefully, Prince Gideon was camping or something. I was more afraid for his life if he were in the same room with me, than if he was out in a raging storm.

* * *

yes, yet another Sailor Moon fanfic...sorry, i'm obsessed. 


	2. Leaving

_Leaving_

I was packed and ready to go before the Outer Senshi got a chance to say goodbye. I loved the Senshi with all my heart, but the bad luck that followed me everywhere wouldn't give them a chance to live. I had to get away.

So, in the middle of the night, I snuck out from my room. Leaving a note of my departure of course.

I stepped outside to the breezy Neptune air, tainted with the smell of the sea. I inhaled the salty air for the last time, knowing in the back of my mind, that I wouldn't return to breathe it once again. I squared my shoulders, mind set, and turned my back to the seaside palace of Neptune. In front of me stood my transport ship.

My mind set, my will sharp, I walked towards the ship that would take me away from the planet I was introduced to 9 years ago and fallen in love with ever since. A crunch of sand behind me brought me back from reminiscing the good times. Turning around sharply, I whirled to meet the face of the Captain of the Neptune Guard.

Oops.

"So, the Senshi of Dreams runs away from the very thing she is known for. Dreams." He smiled and walked closer to me, each step resounding loudly in my head. I was caught. He was going to make me stay on Neptune just like Uranus would've liked. I would get them killed. I didn't know how long my luck was going to last before my curse came back to haunt me and killed them off.

I wouldn't allow that.

"If you want to take me back for a long farewell to the Scouts, it's not gonna happen." Back then, I was a regular risk taker and jumped right into things sometimes. Usually the first thing that would pop into my head during a tight situation was my sword, Maboroshi.

My hand flew to my sword hilt. The Captain took notice.

"C'mon, no need for that. I won't turn you in." He walked over to me slowly with a gentle smile on his face.

It was the first time I realized how young he really was. Probably around 16 or 17. Spiked blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Wow.

I was in such a trance that when he touched my hand and gently pulled it away from Maboroshi, I hardly noticed and just flowed with it.

The Captain held my hand within his and pulled it closer to him, as he moved closer to me. Still, I was captured by his very presence. I was up against his armored chest now, his strong arms slowly wrapping themselves around me. At last, I was in his firm yet gentle embrace. Instead of being entranced, as I was earlier, I was just in shock.

The Captain of the Neptune Guard and…. me? I had never turned to look his way, but he was always keeping an eye open for me. I never noticed that he was always there for me in times of trouble. I never noticed any of this. I never noticed that he was giving all his heart to me all these years.

I never noticed…

He seemed to be mumbling something: "Don't go…please, don't…" he seemed to really want me to stay, but how was I to react to this??? All I wanted to do tonight was leave Neptune, not hear someone pour their heart out to me!

All of a sudden, he gasped in pain and jerked away from me clutching the place on his chest where his heart was. I was, (stupid me) still in shock, but came to when I saw him drop to his knees gasping for air in pain.

I ran over to him and placed a hand on his shaking body. He seemed to be mumbling something again, but more to himself than me.

"…no gasp …I will gasp …not …let you gasp ..take over…"

"What? Who's taking over? Shuhan-sama, tell me!" I knelt on the ground next to him.

"…please gasp Yume, gasp go…"

"No! Not until I find out what's going on!" I eased up a bit, "let me help you…"I reached out a hand to him, but he slapped it away.

"Don't! gasp …he's using, my gasp ..my…" there was a pressing pause then. His shaking had subsided, but his breathing was still labored. He continued. "my…love for you….to get to you…" Shuhan-sama finally lifted his face for me to see that he was being perfectly honest. I was shocked by his sudden facial change.

His brow was dripping with sweat; despite his pain, he still smiled at me, as he always used to. But his eyes. His eyes were filled with so much pain, both physically and spiritually. I could tell he was fighting inside of himself, a realm I would never be able to venture despite the fact that I was the Senshi of Dreams.

…so much pain…

Within seconds, his eyes squeezed shut and his body was racked with more pain.

Then, he stopped. The shaking was no more and he seemed to be all right. What a relief!

"Thank goodness you're—"

And then he kissed me.

Shock. Utter shock. I didn't move, I didn't blink, I hardly breathed. He loved me _this _much?

No.

He would never be so rash as to do something like kiss a Senshi.

And yet, I still couldn't move. I was so drawn into the kiss, that my body wouldn't move, even if my mind was racing.

Then, the Shuhan I knew pulled away and screamed, pain coursing through his body instead of being centered like before. He staggered away from me, shaking. I was about to run over to him, but he backed away again then yelled at me, "GO! Leave now before I—" his hand moved toward his belt and pulled out a long, menacing looking sword.

My eyes opened wide in shock. That person, that-that-that thing was in almost in full power now. Maboroshi slid out of its sheath with a hiss.

"No Yume-hime, please, leave!" the Shuhan I knew was speaking, though his eyes were clouded over.

Wait. Yume-_hime_? What the heck?! _–Hime, me_?! I was no princess! I had no planet to rule over, I was no princess! What was he talking about?

I heard him roar '_leave now!'_ seconds before he was feet away from me, blade drawn. I looked up just in time to parry the blow and jump backward. He lunged again. I parried. He lunged, I took to the defense. There were no gaps in his swift moves; left, right, downward blow, upward strike. He was Captain of the Guard and I was no match for his skills.

He lunged at me with a roar and our blades met with a clash of steel. We were in a deadlock. He took the chance to speak to me, though Shuhan's words were not his own, I noticed

"_Yes, you are a Princess. One of the five whose galaxy was destroyed. The look in your face asks who could have the power to do such a thing? Who Yume-hime? Me."_

I gasped.

He pushed his sword even further to my face.

"_Yes, it was I who destroyed your pathetic little galaxy. I am also quite proud of this accomplishment too." _The freak controlling Shuhan was laughing. Laughing. _Laughing. _If I were some princess like he said, I was not about to take this from some sick freak.

"Proud?_ Proud?!_ How _dare _you be proud of something like that!" my anger motivated me, and I pushed forward with strength unknown to me.

The next thing I knew, the Captain of the Neptune Guard was on the ground motionless, staring at me with someone else's eyes, sneering. His shoulder was bleeding profusely from the long slash he took from Maboroshi, yet he didn't flinch. Whoever was controlling Shuhan didn't feel a thing, but I bet Shuhan would when he woke up.

The sick freak laughed slightly and said, "_Until we meet again Princess of Sakia_." With that the being that inhabited Shuhan-sama took his leave and left me with a wounded Shuhan.

I was quite shaken by the whole experience but came back to myself when I heard Shuhan-sama's groan of pain. I rushed over to him and tore off a piece of my cloak. Cautiously, I bound his arm in a sort of sling and wrapped up his blood red shoulder.

Then, placing a hand on the Captain's forehead, I gently entered his Chamber of Mind. This place is where dreams are formed and the mind rests when unconscious. I walked among the crimson red mist of his mind and delved deep within my own powers. I sought the warm feeling inside of me and brought it forth. I relaxed and let the power flow through me, around me, out of me into the mind. I performed the spell '_Eximo Somnium' , _Dream Release, and put his body to rest.

Quietly leaving his spirit lying there on the floor of the mist, I left Shuhan's Mind.

And just as quietly, I left Neptune.


	3. Arrival and Thoughts

**Disclaimer-i do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it. **

_

* * *

_

_Arrival and Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

The Captains words were still ringing in my head as I left Neptune forever.

'…_my love for you….' '…GO!' '…he's using me to get to you…' _

Not only his words, but also his expression. Filled with pain, sadness, but most of all – love. That hurt me so much. That he loved me all these years and I never took notice. What's more, some unknown entity was using that love for me to kill me – but who? Who in this vast universe would want me dead?

Then, I remembered the promise I made with the man from the other world.

Would another person want to kill me from a whole different world?

I sighed. I thought that my problems would only be confined to this world, the world I knew, but _nooo, _it had to expand to different worlds entirely.

What a pain.

I had time to contemplate all my problems and how I was going to save them in the long hours that it took to reach Neo-Earth. After a long voyage, I finally arrived at the space docking in Florida. I wanted to stop and stretch my legs for a bit until I resumed my trip to Neo-Tokyo.

I walked around American soil for a bit, then took off again to my original destination-Crystal Tokyo.

I decided to pretty myself up a bit before arriving at the Royal Space Docks. From there, I would immediately go to the Crystal Palace and have a conference with Queen Serenity.

Within hours, I was standing in front of the great oak doors to the Throne room waiting to be announced by the loudmouthed man standing next to me. The boy looked nice enough, about 10 or 12, but he kept staring at me like I was some sort of alien. In truth, I really didn't know who or what I was – my parents having left me on the International Space Station when I was a baby. I guessed back then that I was practically and unheard of Senshi. My skill over dreams was rarely ever necessary, so I was virtually nonexistent.

Once I figured that out, it hurt. One of the official Queen's Senshi, yet useless and with no purpose on this galaxy to exist. From here, I went on to thinking about why I had been put in this galaxy. Then, I started pondering my powers. Then the very meaning of my life.

Man, I was really wound up.

I stood there for I don't know how long, pondering such things. I only came out of the dazed realm of daydreams when the ten-year old received a message from a servant inside the throne room to announce my arrival. I hurriedly fixed myself up and did some last minute touches to my dress. Breathing deeply, the boy inhaled and announced me to the rulers of Neo-Earth:

"THE SENSHI OF DREAMS -- HOGOSHINO YUME"


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters of it. That is property of Naoko Takeuchi.**

_

* * *

_

_Meeting_

_

* * *

_

I walked in.

There was no fanfare of trumpets, no silenced hush from the crowd, no sign to mark my sheer presence. Nothing. Total silence had been my friend for endless times, why not now?

Silence.

My footsteps upon the marble floor echoed around the room in tune with the drumming of my nervous heart. I cast a glance around the throne room. Good. No Gideon.

But wait! There, just behind the dais by the curtains! A swish of a deep blue cloak.

Gideon?

I returned my eyes to the powerful monarchs of Earth. No. It was just a figment of my edgy imagination.

I hope.

The echoing stopped as did its source.

I bowed my head and curtsied slowly and gracefully awaiting their acknowledgement.

"Rise Hogoshino-san," said the voice of my Queen. I rose and looked into the faces of the monarchs in turn. The Queen smiled at me and the King nodded his head approvingly.

"Welcome to Earth, Hogoshino-san," said the King, also smiling.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The Queen got right down to business. "You've come for a reason?"

I nodded keeping my face straight. "Yes, I've come to tell you that my services as Protector of Dreams will not be available to your fair kingdom for a few weeks."

Queen Serenity tilted her head slightly. "Why is that so?"

"I have been called upon from a world far away. I volunteered to offer assistance to vanquish the certain evil which has homed there for years past."

"Hmm…"

I stood there in silence once again

"Will you require assistance? We could provide some help if need be." Stated the King.

I shook my head. "Thank you Sire, but no. The rulers of that world wanted me to journey alone."

The Queen grew serious. "Are you sure this is wise? It could be a ruse just to get you there."

I had thought about this after my encounter with the evil being that possessed Shuhan and prepared an answer for my Queen.

"I had a long talk with the ruler of their world. He seemed sincere enough. I put faith and trust into every person I meet, unless my instincts tell me otherwise. If not, I have power over Dreams. I could put all of that worlds country to sleep and escape with whatever transport I arrived in."

The rulers of Neo-Earth talked for a while, conversing amongst themselves. After a time they faced me once again and spoke solemnly.

"We trust your decision, Hogoshino-san." Said the Queen.

"Thank you for consulting us before taking off on this little expedition of yours. You are free to go." Finished the King.

With that I curtsied and left the Throne Room.

It was awfully beautiful in the palace; no person alive or dead could ignore that fact. But the earth it was put on was much more. It was nature herself living on this thriving planet.

And nature is way more beautiful than any other man-made thing in the universe.

So I decided to leave my sunlit room and go for a walk. I was halfway out the door when I realized that in order for me to go in public freely I needed to not look like…well…the royal garments and jewels I was adorned with that clearly said "look at me! I'm a Senshi! Come crowd around me and ask me about my keep me locked up in the room of celebrity life and never let me out."

But, being the determined person I was, I found a way around this little obstacle.


	5. Exploring

**Disclaimer  
i don't own any of sailor moon, but Yume-chan and Gideon-kun are MINE!**

_

* * *

_

Exploring

* * *

_**Recap**: _

_A couple hours after my meeting with Queen Serenity and king Endymion, I went out to explore Crystal Tokyo – and in hopes to avoid Prince Gideon if he were in the palace…

* * *

_

There were rumors floating lightly around the city about Prince Gideon and a girl, and a few people knew who that girl was.

Me

If those people chanced to see me dressed as one of the Queen's Senshi, they would instantly know and my face would be plastered all over any means of communication. Newspaper, pamphlets, Internet, and television. I would be so screwed.

It was the law for a Senshi to go out into public with some sort of visible sign that they were part of the Senshi group (Queen Serenity made this a law because of all the things the Senshi had done for this world in the past, they deserved their respects.). Most of us figured that meant going out into public dressed in our royal scout uniforms – A tight fuku top and whatever lower half of the uniform we choose. We usually have to wear a robe or a cape of our representing color.

But the law never said we were forced to dress like that particularly.

So I went out dressed in a silver spaghetti strap top and a very low cut, three-quarter length sleeve, light blue button-down sweater. I pulled back my purplish blue hair toward the back of my head on either side.

All of these were my representing colors, so I wasn't breaking the law! P

Anywho, the city was beautiful. Nature at it's peak lived in the parks; technology sprouted like a fountain within the city's metro system; children, teenagers, and adults alike teemed with life at Crystal Tokyo. It was amazing. Far more exiting and beautiful than Neptune's mediocre malls and metro system.

I walked along Tokyo's crystalline sidewalks lined with parked cars, children playing, people haggling for prices at the many stores, and various multicolored items sold outside of the small stores.

There was, squeezed in between an antique store and a bookstore, an ATM machine. To tell the truth, I was broke. I didn't think that I would find time and incentive to go outside the palace walls. I swiped my I.D. card and my face, in all its Neptune nobility, flickered onto the screen with a beep.

Just then, I heard some whispering behind me and a stifled gasp. I turned my head slightly and peeked out the corner of my eye to the two schoolgirls walking past casting a glance my way.

I turned back to the ATM machine.

Oh Kami-sama…

Maybe they would think that it was just their imagination. It hit me full blow how badly it sucked to have unique purple-blue hair.

Oh Kami-sama.

The money dropped out of the machine with a clang. Quickly, I retrieved the money and shoved it into my pocket - dropping my henshin stick n the process. I dropped down to my knees and swiftly picked it up and stuffed it back into my pocket. Casting a quick glance around my surroundings, stood back up, and strode into the nearest store to evade the stares of the onlookers standing by the sidewalks.

The store I happened stumble into was the cute little antique store. I dusted myselft off regally and started walking among the rows of shelves of things. Aisles upon aisles I walked through – till I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, on the shelf behind mine, were the two girls that I had seen earlier.

At that instant, I suddenly found interest in the old picture album in front of me. The girls chatted away idly, seeming to forget about my incident at the ATM machine. I opened the old photo album without really looking at the pictures and hid my face behind it all the while walking away slowly towards the door.

"…Prince Gideon?"

"NO WAY?"

"I know! Whoever that girl is, she's really lucky to get a guy like him…"

I ran for it.

-

I ran and ran, not stopping until I was a mile away..

I collapsed on a bench under one of the budding sakura trees. The breeze gently lifted my hair lightly and evaporated my sweat. I breathed in deeply to calm my beating heart. My breathing slowed, but my heart did not cease…

…They knew…

…They knew who I was…

…The rumors would be full blown now…

I was already planning my departure from Earth when—

"Konnichi wa miss" I held back a gasp and replied traditionally, "Konnichi wa, police officer"

Oh, Kami-sama, they were going to take me back to the palace…back to the Queen and all the life of nobility…

….back to Gideon…

One of the officers stared at me for the longest time, staring into my face, searching my eyes for some kind of truth…

What truth was he looking for? Did my eyes betray who I was—or something else altogether? But, if they were supposed to be taking me back, why was he looking at me like he had never seen me in his life?

Unless…they weren't taking me back?

His partner nudged him in the shoulder and said to him-'_ask her about Prince Gideon!'_ The officer snapped his head out of 'staring-mode' and back to his main objective.

His main objective?

What was his main objective? Something to do with Prince Gideon, that I knew. But did it involve Hogoshino Yume?

"Sumimasen, but have you heard of Prince Gideon?"

I decided to play the foreigner act.

"Gomen ne, officer but I haven't. I live on Charon. I just came to visit with my family to experience the tales of Earth for myself…your planet is truly beautiful. I envy you, sirs"

"oh"

"Alright then, Arigato miss." And they started to walk away. The officer that was staring at me so, stopped suddenly and spun around. He pulled out a slip of paper, or a photograph or something from his pocket and looked back from it to me.

My heart rate started to go up once again.

The officer turned around to his partner to tell him something, but by that time, I was already out of the park.

* * *

japanese translations: Arigato-if you don't know this, you are a horrible anime fan.  
-Gomen ne- i'm sorry  
-Sumimasen-I am sorry (i've heard that gomen ne and sumimasen are those english translations but i really am unsure. if anyone would read this fanfic, could you tell me? thx!)  
-Kami-sama - the japanese way of saying 'omg'

* * *


End file.
